Reflections in a Mirror
by Moonseeker
Summary: Auron and Lulu find out to discover who you are, you need to know who you once were. *Follow-up to Loved You Always*


Reflections in a Mirror  
  
By Moonseeker  
  
Author Note: Here it is!! A few people who reviewed my other story, 'Loved You Always' mentioned they were interested in a follow up story. You don't have to have read 'Loved You Always' but it might help. Instead of being from the third person, I thought I'd make this story from Auron's point of view. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any characters or components of the game itself. Boo-hoo. I'm poor.  
  
Dedication: To anyone who has ever thought "What if." while playing a video game. This is for you! ^_^  
  
***  
"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back it's yours. If it  
doesn't, it never really was in the first place." -Unknown  
***  
  
She did not remember me, or at least she did not seem to.  
  
She didn't remember the night we shared on Mt. Gagazet, which otherwise would have turned very lonely, and perhaps dangerous, for the both of us. She did not recall the conversation we had, where I calmly put to rest all of her inquires about her faith, the nature of human beings, and the universe in general. Seeing me put a glint of recognition in her eyes, but it does so with all people of Spira, as I am a legendary guardian after all.  
  
Ten or so years have past, and my non-living body shows the passage of time most clearly. My once jet-black hair is streaked through with silver, but I know not whether from age or stress. But years spent on this world do not mean a decline in fighting abilities. I am now much stronger than I was, in mind and otherwise.  
  
Seeing Yuna again had brought up memories of the times I had spent with her father. But those times were over now, and I had a new mission to complete before I could rest in peace. Tidus is just like Jecht was, minis the drunkenness that had caused the problem with that shoopuf years ago. Wakka was a new face, but not a new personality. He was like most blitz players; nothing else seemed to matter to him but the game. Even as I was standing by the door to the hotel on the Mi'ihen highroad he was trying to get an uninterested Kimahri into a conversation on how they had lost the tournament.  
  
Lulu, no, Lady Lulu now, I reminded myself, for now she was a guardian, a very talented black mage, and quite a bit more sure of herself than that teenage girl wandering the cold mountain had been. The way she carried herself showed her confidence in her magic, but to the trained eye, it also showed the despair she was going through as she watched one of her closed friends march to her death to save Spira. She was just another lost soul in this hell-damned world.  
  
"Hey, Sir Auron," Wakka called to me, apparently frustrated with trying to lure Kimahri into talking. Kimahri was yet another familiar face, and he had fulfilled the promise he made to me greatly. He and Yuna seem to be very good friends.  
  
"If its about blitzball, take it to Tidus," I remarked shortly, for I am not a big fan of blitzball, nor will I ever be, or ever was. Tidus and Jecht were into that. I had heard enough about blitzball for one pilgrimage, no, one lifetime, from Jecht during my journey with Braska.  
  
"Its nothing like that, ya?" Wakka carefully said to me. It was a little obvious that I intimidated him, oh, well. Not my problem. Its not like I asked to be a famous swordsman and legendary guardian.  
  
"Then what is it?" I kept my eye on Yuna and Tidus sitting about twenty feet in front of me. They seemed to be getting along fine. Yuna's endless patience in explaining things would help a lot, for Tidus had much to learn about the world of Spira. From my stay in Zanarkand, I knew that they truly were two different worlds.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering how you knew Tidus," Wakka's Besaid accent came through prominently in his strong voice, "I asked him, but he gave me some crazy answer, you know?" Poor Wakka, so simple-minded in this confusing world, ever caught in a spiral of death caused by the very god he prayed to for victory. Maybe someday he will wake up.  
  
"What if that answer was true?" I asked. Even a legendary guardian has to have his fun, so I decided I would mess with his mind for a bit.  
  
The face Wakka turned on me was incredulous, "W-what? But he said in Zanarkand, and I thought he was still under sin's toxin, ya know?" His surprise was certainly amusing to me. "There's no way. You all must be in on a joke or something.."  
  
"Why don't you talk to Yuna about it then?" I proposed to him, suddenly not wanting to talk.  
  
Wakka stalked inside instead clearly frustrated and confused by my answers. Yuna and Tidus's conversation ended soon after, and both strolled inside, laughing all the way. Kimahri was close behind, protective of Yuna even on such a seemingly harmless afternoon. But things that seem harmless can also be deadly.  
  
"Alone again, aren't we?" Lulu murmured. Obviously, I wasn't supposed to overhear in the stillness surrounding us, but it was impossible for me to ignore her whispering voice. She moved to face me, her scarlet hued eyes hiding some unknown feeling. Lulu gave me one of her looks that confused even me; she could look happy but disapproving at the same time. I knew that it drove Wakka and Tidus crazy.  
  
"More questions? Nosy little girl, aren't we Miss Lulu?" I smirked at her, expecting a smart remark in return. Instead I got a true smile from her, one that lit her fiery eyes up.  
  
"Perhaps. But I could say the same about you Sir Auron. Or maybe its just that you generate more questions than answers to anyone on Spira," she calmly stepped over to me, "Many things have changed for both of us, we are different people than we were on the mountain ten years ago."  
  
"Or are we still the same? Need I remind you about your feelings toward Yevon, for example?"  
  
"Yevon is my god, but, not in the same way he is to Wakka. He is also different to Yuna, and to Kimahri even."  
  
"Ah, yes. Whenever a person prays, a god always appears, but even the supposed same god is very different to all people," I answered, almost confusing myself with those deep thoughts. When would the people of Spira wake up and see that no just god would torture his people for one thousand years, when another group of people actually did the supposed 'wrongdoing'? They can believe what they will, for they are just drowning souls with nothing else to cling to.  
  
"How about you? You seem different too," Lulu told me, "Or, has being a legendary guardian been rewarding?"  
  
"I'm really not that different, an idiot like me doesn't accept change too quickly," I replied, laughing softly at myself.  
  
She tilted her head to the side slightly, "Hmmm, very well. Come with me." Lulu grabbed my hand without hesitation, and started to lead me down a path behind the hotel. It sloped downward, twisting and turning around willow and oak trees. We walked in silence down the small, only slightly worn trail, never slowing, never stopping.  
  
Our evening walk ended at a small lake, the newly revealed stars' reflections shining in its mirror. Large willow trees overshadowed the lake, creating a dark, but peaceful atmosphere. Fireflies flew in lazy orbits around the green leaves and over the calm, smooth surface of the water.  
  
Without a word, Lulu let go of my hand, which I hadn't realized she had been gripping tightly until then. Turning in the glow of the lighting bugs, she seemed to glow herself, at least in my mind. Her delicate hands, but also hands that could spell destruction for an enemy, removed my sunglasses hiding my one good eye and the other scarred over and useless one.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I see a very intelligent, honest man," She said, but I couldn't tell if her smile was actually a smirk. Glancing at my look of disbelief, Lulu motioned to the surface of the lake. "Look for yourself," she suggested.  
  
I slowly approached the edge of the calm water. Its clear smooth surface reminded me of a mirror, a mirror of water. Hesitating before I looked into the liquid depths, I scolded myself. It's not like you'll see anything you haven't seen before. But still, I guess you never really know. Taking a deep breath and being ashamed at how foolish I was acting, I directed my gaze into what I now though of as a window.  
  
My own face stared back at me, as I expected. But I also found something else. I could see that I was a different person than I was ten years ago. Then I was just a child at twenty-five, so ignorant. Perhaps even innocent? I had to tear my gaze away, and turned on my heels to face Lulu.  
  
She certainly was innocent. She also was not already dead, as I was. My whole life for ten years had been a lie. I had been in Zanarkand, and had seen my two best friends march to their death for Spira, our dying world. No, I certainly was not the same person. Did that matter to me? To her? Did she still care for me? Could she?  
  
Without saying a word to her, I quietly bypassed her on the trail, and headed back up to the hotel. I could hear her footsteps behind me, but not once did I turn, nor did she utter one word. Maybe she knew me better than I knew myself. Maybe it didn't matter that I had changed. Maybe, I actually was still the same. Still. Innocent.  
  
Before I could realize it, I was standing outside the door to the hotel, the sky a pitch black blanket. Lulu's footfalls continued, until I heard her come up behind me. Neither of us moved at all, and it was a few moments before I realized I had been holding my breath. I was about to move to open the door for the both of us, when I felt her arms wrap around me and she rested her head on my back.  
  
Just then I realized what she had been trying to tell me:  
  
A reflection in a mirror can reveal many things, but will forever remind  
your heart of who you are.  
  
Author Note: Yeah I know the ending isn't the greatest, but I did my best. So, what did you think? Would you like to see a follow up to this follow up? Or should I turn this into a big series? How was I to know that when I started writing a few sentences on how Yunalesca killed Auron that it would turn into a great romance? Arigato for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave your comments, either negative or positive, as they are always welcome.  
  
--Moonseeker 


End file.
